


Only You

by HonestCannibal



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal
Summary: Alex gets sick and Dana tries to help.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Dana Mercer
Kudos: 14





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and I want Dana to come and comfort me TnT

It was a momentary fault, something minor, but it wasn't like him to forget things. He stared down at the items Dana had requested as they were laid out on the table, his brain trying to understand why he'd forgotten one, single item. 

"It's fine, Alex." Dana shrugged and picked up the box of Twinkies she'd begged him for. 

"Are you sure you asked for it?" Alex asked, glancing at Dana as she stuffed her face. 

"Yeah, definitely." She replied, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth. "But it's fine, really. Peppermint tea isn't the most urgent thing on my list, not like these bad boys." 

Alex nodded but he knew it wasn't fine for him. He wasn't forgetful; he didn't contain human errors such as that and this bothered him for the rest of the day. He started feeling  _ off _ as the hours went on, finding it difficult to concentrate on simple tasks, such as object permanence when he walked directly into a brick wall he didn't notice was in his path, and keeping his balance, like when he then fell backwards after walking into said brick wall. 

It all went to shit when he stumbled on a rooftop, losing his footing and falling. He'd managed to grab onto a window ledge to stop himself from crashing into the ground below but something overcame him as he'd tried to pull himself up, like an overwhelming sensation that filled his body with anticipation. Of what? He had no idea until his body tensed and he… 

He  _ sneezed? _ This overwhelming urge caused him to plummet into the side street below. He landed in a dumpster and groaned, unable to smell the area around him. This was far from normal for him; he was agile and always aware of his surroundings but right now, his senses were interrupted and he felt fragile. He was adamant he was dying, that something was wrong with his body and he would soon lose all of his senses completely and whatever was causing his heart to beat would fail. 

Climbing out of the dumpster, he felt sluggish and like his body couldn't reach its full potential. He stuck to side streets and alleys, now cautious that he couldn't climb properly and aware that if he got spotted by the military, he was done for. He sneezed again, this time more intense and his body objected to the action, an ache taking over him. He needed to get back to Dana's; somewhere he could rest peacefully until his body found itself again. 

It was dark by the time he'd reached Dana's apartment and the wind had picked up significantly, chilling him through his layers. He felt hot but he shivered, the night chill brushing against his skin. He instinctively crossed his arms, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he did so. He didn't get cold, he didn't shiver and he certainly had never felt as shit as he currently felt when he walked through the door. 

Dana did a double take from the couch and closed her laptop, her face full of worry. "Holy shit, you look bad." 

Alex sat next to her, his body relaxing into the soft material of the couch as he did so but it still ached so much, no matter how much he shifted. "I feel like death." He muttered, a shiver running up his spine. 

Dana's hand was on his forehead and she frowned. "You're burning up. Alex, I think you're getting sick." 

_ Sick?  _ He felt like laughing but he knew his body didn't have the energy. He didn't get sick; he was a sickness in itself. He was undead, immortal and indestructible, to an extent, so the idea that he was ill was humorous to him. 

"I just need to rest." Alex groaned and laid his head against the back of the couch. 

Then, his world went silent and he was at rest. It felt like seconds before he opened his eyes again, finding himself reclined fully on the couch with his jacket and shoes off. When Dana had even managed to undress him without waking him, he didn't know but how had she moved him? He was nothing but sheer mass and he would be lying if he said he wasn't the tiniest bit impressed at that. 

He shot up, a pain filling his head as he began to cough and he groaned, falling back against the couch. His entire body felt like lead, his head felt like it was full of cement and his limbs were in a constant state of ache. A glass of water was placed on the table next to him and he glanced at it, following the hand that had put it there and meeting Dana's gaze.

"Fuck, you look like shit." She said and winced when he coughed again. 

"Thanks." Alex said and sat up, feeling the room spin from the sudden movement. He hissed and grasped at his temple, shutting his eyes in an attempt to make the room stop fucking spinning for five seconds.

Dana's hands were on his shoulders, reclining him against the back of the couch. He had no fight left in him by this point; he was so weak. "Drink, it will help." 

"I don't  _ drink. _ " He argued, weakly batting her hands away from him. 

The glass was in front of his face now and he grimaced, not really wanting to drink it but he knew he had no choice. He snatched the glass from Dana's hand and stared into the glass, knowing the sensation of drinking was unpleasant to him. Regardless, he downed the water in one go and shuddered, handing the glass back to Dana. 

Dana smiled in response and took the glass back, her fingers then brushing over Alex's head momentarily, through his hair and then, they were gone before he could complain. He watched her walk back into the kitchen before his eyes were forced closed again by his tiredness and he felt himself drifting into another sleep. 

He awoke again to the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair and he opened his eyes, looking up to see Dana above him. She was staring head, probably watching TV like mindless humans did, and his head was on her lap. It was strange but not uncomfortable. Intimacy was never something he was happy about but he was content with this, the ache in his body subsiding as Dana's gentle touch glided through his hair. 

"You slept for like fourteen hours." Dana said without looking down. 

"I still feel like shit." He murmured, finding himself staring up at Dana. His defenses were entirely down and this was the first time he'd ever allowed himself to be this vulnerable in front of  _ anyone.  _ Dana didn't seem to mind, though, a smile on her face as she glanced down at him. 

"You used to do this when I was sick." She said, "I remember that you would scoop me up onto the couch like this and stroke my hair until I fell asleep. You'd still be there when I woke up." A sadness passed over her face and silence fell upon them. She moved her hand away from his head but he grasped it suddenly, finding himself to move without thinking. He placed her hand back on his head and said nothing, closing his eyes again as her fingers began brushing through his hair again. Sometimes human errors were… Nice. He thought as he let himself relax against Dana's touch. 

The ache in his limbs subsided momentarily, his thoughts only focusing around the light and gentle touches to his scalp. It was somewhat mesmerising. When he awoke again, Dana was gone and he sat up suddenly, the room only spinning for a moment. His eyes searched the lounge in a momentary urgency until Dana's voice brought him back out of his sudden panic. 

"Sorry, I needed to pee and you looked so peaceful; I didn't want to disturb you." She said from the dining table.

"It's… fine." Alex murmured, his head now feeling the effects of the sudden movement. The feeling of nausea washed over him but Dana was there, placing a mug in his hands. The smell was strange and he grimaced, knowing he'd have to drink it. It was hot too, so he couldn't just drink it all in one go like the water. 

"It's peppermint. It will help." Dana said and sat on the floor next to the couch, a mug in her own hands. 

Alex eyed her and sipped the drink, swirling the liquid around his mouth before swallowing. It wasn't as unpleasant as the water because it had a taste, but it definitely wasn't something he immediately enjoyed. Maybe over time, if Dana pushed him to drink it, he wouldn't mind. 

He glanced at Dana, seeing a smirk on her face and he rolled his eyes. "I don't have the energy to argue with you." 

"Bullshit, you  _ always  _ have the energy to argue." She chuckled and sipped her drink. Alex hid the smile that played on his lips the best he could and let a comfortable silence fill the room. He found himself engrossed in the current show Dana was watching, glancing over at her every time she laughed. He didn't understand,  _ couldn't  _ understand the way normal people worked and anyone other than Dana pissed him off with their average behaviour, but she was different.

He started to feel sluggish again and sniffled, causing Dana to look over at him. "You okay?" She asked. 

"Tired." He murmured and placed the now empty mug on the table. 

Dana's hands were on him as she laid him back against the couch, gently guiding him into laying down. He didn't protest and instead found himself grasping at Dana's hand in the process. He didn't tell her what he wanted but she rolled her eyes with a small smile and sat on the couch, pulling Alex's head onto her lap again and stroking through his hair until he drifted into a sleep. 

Throughout his rest, memories of him and Dana were playing in his mind and he felt the most content he'd ever remembered feeling. It was a strange emotion, something he never thought he'd had the capacity to feel, but he wasn't complaining. For once, he'd let himself fully relax against somebody's touch. 

A loud snore woke him and he opened his eyes to see Dana asleep above him, her head draped over the back of the couch. It looked really uncomfortable and Alex wondered how somebody could even fall asleep like that. It occurred to him that maybe Dana hadn't slept the entire time he was sick and that she'd been constantly watching over him. He wouldn't doubt it; she was too caring for her own good. 

Alex felt himself again as his body no longer ached and his chest was lighter, allowing him to breathe without going into a coughing frenzy. He slowly sat up, trying his best not to disturb Dana as she snored above him and shifted. He couldn't help smiling at her. 

As gently as he could, Alex picked Dana up and shushed her when she stirred, murmuring incoherent words under her breath. He carried her to her room and laid her down, pulling a blanket over her. He glanced back before leaving, something stirring in his chest as he did so. 

Shrugging on his jacket, he couldn't help but feel anticipation for finally leaving the apartment after being cooped up for so long. His body was filled with the urge to consume after not doing so for the last few days, the predatory instincts he possessed kicking back in. Until, he heard a loud sneeze come from Dana's room and he froze. Another sneeze and a loud curse and he rolled his eyes, taking his jacket back off. 

" _ Alex. _ " Dana groaned loudly.

It was going to be a long few days. 


End file.
